


The Feeling of Helplessness

by dinomingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Gay, M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Emotional Tension, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinomingi/pseuds/dinomingi
Summary: Mingi makes a soul-crushing discovery and goes to his beloved Hongjoong for help.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Feeling of Helplessness

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 3:11am and i have no idea what im doing

Mingi is hungry and wants a snack. He goes to the kitchen of the ATEEZ(에이티즈) dorm and opens the fridge. It is empty. Mingi frowns.

“Why is the fridge empty?” he asks aloud to himself. After staring into the empty rectangle for a few more seconds, he closes it and decides he should tell Hongjoong about it.

He finds the little man sitting on the couch watching Minecraft Crafting Recipes in Real Life by the very cool and funny youtube channel called Lunch Club. 

“The fridge is empty,” Mingi tells him.

“Ok,” Hongjoong replies.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> i have once again wasted ur time 
> 
> (twitter: dinomingi)
> 
> stan lunch club


End file.
